


The Perfect Gift

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: It's Hongbin's birthday and everyone showers him with gifts and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a block for some weeks, hence why this is so late, I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy anyway? ♥

As his birthday neared, Hongbin started imagining what his bandmates would have in store for him. Not that he expected them to, but it was a tradition to them, to surprise each member on their birthday, every year without fail that it was hardly a surprise anymore.

Cakes, plenty of them, he knew would come, but with Wonshik working on his solos, Taekwoon preparing for his new musical, and he and Hakyeon on their web drama, he didn’t think they’d be able to paint each other’s faces with icing as they used to. Perhaps not until a few days after his birthday, when they could all get-together at the same time.

Hakyeon bounding toward him on set, balancing the opened box of chocolate cake on his palms, the candles already lit, as he sang “happy birthday, Hongbin~” repeatedly, off-key, at the top of his lungs so the crew and cast would join in--That much, Hongbin kind of expected.

Their leader loves to brag, about himself and even more so about their members, and they all act embarrassed or even annoyed by it, but truly, Hongbin loves it. Even through the cringe it gives him, it never fails to make Hongbin’s chest swell with affection for their Hakyeon, never missing a chance to make any of them feel appreciated, and leave him feeling adored.

Hakyeon leading him by the hand, a playful smile on his red lips, to their dressing room and locking the door behind them before he knelt between Hongbin’s legs--That, he did not expect. At least not while they were at work.

He hears chatter through the door against his back, and his heart races with a mix of fright and excitement at the prospect of being caught.

“Hyung, they’re gonna look for us so--” He cuts himself off, biting down on his lower lip to keep from moaning as Hakyeon nuzzled against his crotch and mouthed at his quickly hardening cock through his black slacks.

Hakyeon gave a satisfied hum, nimble fingers making quick work of his pants. “Shh...Just let me love you,” he says, and Hongbin clamps a hand over his mouth as tight wet heat takes him inch by inch.

*

Hongbin startles awake when the silence of their car was broken by the beeping of his phone. He is en route home, alone aside from Kkomae, their manager, on the driver’s seat, Hakyeon left behind to finish a few more scenes.

Sanghyuk had tagged him in a screenshot of one of his most favorite singles by Park Hyo Shin--Well, all of Park Hyo Shin’s singles were his favorites anyway, but one of the topmost. “Happy birthday, hyung! This is your birthday gift!” Sanghyuk had captioned his post.

Hongbin had been badgering the maknae to listen to it for some time now. “Stop listening to Justin Bieber for five minutes!” he had told Sanghyuk. It made him happy to know the younger had finally caved. Soon, he’d be dragging him into the hell--Rather, the fandom too.

Right below Sanghyuk’s notification was an email. “You have received a gift from annyeonghasehyuk on iTunes!”

He can’t help the whoop that escapes him, simmering down to a giggle when Kkomae gave him a look over the rearview mirror, and he quickly taps a message to Sanghyuk. “You know I have the physical album, right? Kekeke thank you!”

The reply was instantaneous, the younger boy probably loitering around Instagram (he should really get off that thing) at the moment. “Yeah, but you don’t have a legal digital copy.”

He couldn’t argue with that. He had ripped the audio from his CD’s and hadn’t replaced them since, and he couldn’t have thanked Sanghyuk enough for indulging his inner fanboy. Sanghyuk isn’t openly sweet with any of them, sometimes even cruel, but he does have the members’ interests at heart. 

Hongbin sends him a laughing emoticon, and goes on to check his other notifications.

There are alerts from Wonshik’s twitter, the first one saying, “Happy birthday, Hongbin-ah. It’s too bad we’re not together, but I have a gift for you. Come quickly, I love you.”

He makes a choking noise as he feels his cheeks warm up, choking down a squee through a bodily shudder. Had it been anyone else, that one tweet would have sent gossip sites and fans on a rage, but as it was Wonshik, no one would question it, thank god. He had never been secretive, or even stingy, of his affections, whether or not they were on cam, always wearing his heart on his sleeve, and that’s just one of the many things he loved about Wonshik.

The second one read “I’m glad you’re with N-hyung. You two will have fun together, it’s less stressful too.”

And this time he allows himself to laugh, not even minding Kkomae’s playful chiding from the front. “Yah Hongbin-ah, stop laughing alone, you’re scaring me!”

It’s immature of Wonshik, being jealous despite the relationship between the six of them, and Wonshik knows this, which was why he always tries so hard to hide it. He isn’t very good at it.

“I’m on my way, you idiot.” The reply from Wonshik (a blushing emoji) couldn’t have arrived any faster.

*

Hongbin had been prepared for hugs and kisses--Living with Hakyeon and Jaehwan had conditioned him to that--but he had not been prepared to be bulldozed by the 65-kg pup that was Jaehwan, slamming into him as he was just toeing out of his shoes. What complaint he had is silenced by plush lips sealing tightly over his, hands cupping his face tenderly, and the initial surprise melts off of him as he kisses back.

“Happy birthday, Hongbinnie~!” Jaehwan booms in a sing-songy voice as they break apart, rubbing their noses lightly together. Hongbin wants to complain that Jaehwan needn’t yell with their faces so close together, but he knows he might as well plead with the sun not to shine so brightly.

Jaehwan is a child in the management of his emotions--laughing loudly when he was happy, yelling when he was angry, and sulking when he was sad--and it was this that always put Hongbin at ease around him. There were no mind games with Jaehwan, just pure, clear honesty.

His intentions are like crystal as he presses his lips to Hongbin’s again, hands pawing at the hem of his shirt. Hongbin giggles, rolling his eyes as Jaehwan trails kisses down his jaw. “Sex as birthday gifts? You guys have no originality at all,” he says even as he tilts his head just so that his sweet spot is exposed, Jaehwan latching onto it eagerly and pulling a moan out of him.

Jaehwan chuckles as he moves up to his ear, toying with the lobe with his tongue. “Hyung just loves you a lot,” he says, hot breath tickling Hongbin’s ear. “Besides...you like it.”

Hongbin opens his mouth to retort but Jaehwan’s hand had found its way under his shirt, rubbing circles on his nipple, the other desperately trying to undo his belt.

Offering no help at all, Hongbin simply pulls Jaehwan’s face up for a deep kiss as he leads them both to the bathroom.

*

15 missed calls, and 20 messages.

In the time it took for him and Jaehwan to play in the shower, Hongbin had received 15 missed calls and 20 messages, mostly from Wonshik. Hongbin almost didn’t see the call and text his parents had sent to greet him a happy birthday. He sends them a reply, thanking them for having raised him well and always watching over him, instead of calling. They must already be asleep.

He reads the texts as he pads over to Wonshik’s bedroom, dressed only in a towel from the waist down, torso bare except for the red and pink marks Jaehwan’s mouth had left.

_ Welcome home! ^^ _

_ Are you playing with Jaehwan-hyung? O.o _

_ Are you  _ still  _ playing with Jaehwan-hyung? :\ _

_ Sounds like fun. _

Hongbin nearly chokes, the thought of Wonshik listening to their moans and gasps through the bathroom door mortifying before he remembers Wonshik had been with both of them in bed, sometimes at the same time.

_ I’ll wait for you in my room. Come quick! ^^ _

_ Tick tock tick tock. The clock sounds nice. _

_ I’m still awake. _

_ I’ll wait in your room. _

Hongbin was only three or four steps away from Wonshik’s room when he makes a sharp right turn to his own, light filtering through the slit under the door but eerily quiet. He wonders for a moment if Wonshik had laid a trap or something as revenge for making him wait too long, but then he figures, if Wonshik had, whatever it was, it couldn’t be too harmful.

He twists the knob and pushes, stepping into the room in a defensive crouch, but no trap springs. When he dares to look up, he finds only Wonshik, on his bed and warm under the blankets, chest rising and falling steadily.

Guilt claws at Hongbin’s chest, and even more so when he sees something in the corner of his eyes.

A new guitar stand sat by his desk, cradling a brand new acoustic guitar, its body a glossy navy blue (his favorite color) and patterned with tiny gold and silver stars. On its side were the words “Never stop shining”, carved into the wood and painted in silver. Hongbin fell in love instantly.

There is no note or card on the guitar. Wonshik had probably planned to introduce it personally, but fell asleep as he was waiting. Knowing him, he had probably prepared a speech telling Hongbin, “I chose to give you this as a reminder of our dreams, our fans, as you continue practicing, improving always. I’ll always be here improving with you too.”

He would have probably teared up and choked halfway through his speech, and Hongbin would have laughed at him to stop his own tears.

It’s too late for that, but it fills his heart all the same with so much warmth he feels like it might burst, bubbling out of his throat and into less-than-quiet giggles. Wonshik doesn’t even crack an eye open, dead to the world at the moment.

Hongbin climbs into bed, planting a kiss on Wonshik’s slightly parted lips, breath fanning his face softly. “Thank you,” he whispers, and maybe it was the kiss or the feeling of another body next to his that stirs Wonshik. He peers blearily up at Hongbin, groggy and uncomprehending, and wraps his arms around his neck. He mumbles unintelligibly, Hongbin’s name the only word understandable, and falls back to sleep, apparently content to have Hongbin by his side regardless that he only had a bath towel on.

“Shik-ah, let go, I still have to--” But the arms around his neck only tighten, and Wonshik lets out a groan that tells Hongbin he will not be moving again any time soon. Hongbin sighs in defeat.

Perhaps for one night, just for his birthday, skin care and clothes can wait until morning.

*

Hongbin wakes up warm, dressed in a shirt and shorts he didn’t remember putting on and wrapped in Wonshik’s arms under the blanket.

The other boy remains sleeping, breathing deeply, when Hongbin carefully untangles himself, and he realizes how sore he is, a dull ache and a pleasant buzz all over his body. Hakyeon and Jaehwan had really done a number on him.

He takes one more look at the starry guitar in the corner, then at Wonshik’s sleeping face, and he wonders what he had done to deserve this. All of it. He rarely ever asks for anything, usually working for it himself (It’s only fair), and now, when everyone had given him everything, he feels so spoiled, birthday or not.

He walks quietly out of his room, not risking waking Wonshik even though he knew the rapper wouldn’t wake if Hongbin yelled in his face, and makes his way to the kitchen. 

Perhaps he could make breakfast for them, a little thank you for everything they had done for him. It wouldn’t be anything fancy--Fried anything being the best he can cook up--but it will have to do until they can all find the time to have a decent dinner together.

Hongbin is surprised, and a little disappointed, to find Taekwoon already setting the table, laying down bowls and chopsticks for each of them. A pot of what is no doubt ramyun sits in the middle of the table.

“Oh...morning, hyung,” he says, voice a crackly whisper from the dryness of his throat.

Taekwoon looks up, a small smile curling up the corners of his lips. “Morning.” He goes to Hongbin, placing a light kiss on his cheek, before nudging him towards the table. “Sit. I have something for you."

Hongbin does as Taekwoon told him, taking the middle seat at one side of the table, while Taekwoon goes to the kitchen, opening cupboards and pulling out some of their ceramics, if the soft clinking sounds were any clue. The coffee machine whirrs in the background.

Hongbin is idly wondering what concoction Taekwoon had thought up for him--The lattes he had made them try so far since he got his own coffee machine were mostly hit-and-miss--when he hears a door open in the distance, and Sanghyuk trudges sleepily into the room, yawning widely.

“Morning, Hyuk-ah.” He gets an unintelligible groan in reply as Sanghyuk takes the seat to Hongbin’s right, rubbing his eyes with the back of his palms.

Hongbin is still amazed, and slightly alarmed, by how much Sanghyuk had grown over the years, standing taller than him now, making bolder, sometimes even wiser, decisions than he does. Yet, large as he is now, Hyuk still leans groggily against Hongbin’s shoulder, chasing after a few minutes of shut-eye, while they wait for Taekwoon and everyone else to shuffle in, as he has been doing every morning they could get breakfast together for the past few years. 

Hongbin turns his head to place a kiss at the top of Sanghyuk’s head, patting the boy awake when Taekwoon reemerges from the kitchen with a tray in his hands and places it on the table, six steaming mugs balanced carefully on top.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee rouses Sanghyuk, making him sit up straight (somewhat) as Taekwoon places a mug in front of him and Hongbin. Sanghyuk’s had good old black coffee in his, steamy hot, and Hongbin’s had green tea, frothy at the top and the color just a slightly lighter shade of green than he’s used to.

Wide eyes look up at Taekwoon. “Matcha latte?” Hongbin asks, and he could almost swear Taekwoon’s cheeks flush pink just a little as he nods. Hongbin picks up his mug, careful not to touch its sides, and blows lightly on the steaming liquid before taking a sip, the warmth spreading on his tongue before the mild nutty taste even registers. There is no trace of coffee in his mouth, when Taekwoon had previously stubbornly insisted that lattes had to be coffee-based, and to finally accept that hard truth and Hongbin’s palate, it made Hongbin’s chest swell with something akin to pride. “It’s good! Thank you, hyung-ie.”

Taekwoon smiles, wide and unabashed, and bends down to kiss Hongbin on the forehead, cupping his jaw gently with one hand. “Happy birthday, Hongbin-ah,” he says, and Hongbin almost tilts his head up to kiss him full on the lips when they hear a snort.

They turn to find Sanghyuk squinting at Taekwoon, thin lips curled up into that satisfied-cat smile of his. “But Taekwoonie-hyung, how is that a gift? That matcha  _ is _ Hongbin-hyung’s,  _ he  _ bought it!”

Hongbin looks up at Taekwoon with accusation, making the older squirm, then he grins, bright teeth on full dispay. “Well, it’s the thought that counts?”

At that, the two youngest burst into laughter, deepening the grimace on Taekwoon’s face that only serves to amuse them more, until doors open somewhere else in the house and Hakyeon walks into the dining area, already dressed for the day, sleepy Wonshik and Jaehwan in tow. 

“Good morning to you too,” he says as he guides Wonshik to take the seat to Hongbin’s left--The boy promptly drapes himself on Hongbin’s shoulder--and tells Jaehwan to take the seat across Sanghyuk--The pup groans but goes anyway, stretching his legs under the table and tangling them with Hongbin’s. Hakyeon pecks Taekwoon on the lips and goes to give Hongbin and Sanghyuk the same, but the two feel too playful to be kissed at the time and push him away. Hakyeon can only give them his signature stank face, deep frown and teeth gritted, and a chop to each of their necks, pulling out more giggles, before he takes a seat himself, between Taekwoon and Jaehwan, across Hongbin.

Hongbin nudges Wonshik awake, and the other sits up, eyes still closed, as Hakyeon says, “A birthday song before we eat?”

At least three of them groan in unison. 

“You already greeted me last night, you’re so sappy,” Hongbin complains, but he listens as Hakyeon launches into song, on the correct key this time, the others falling in tune quickly despite their initial reactions.

Jaehwan opens the pot of ramyun as the song reaches its last few lines, gesturing at Hongbin to blow on the steam in place of birthday candles, and Hongbin laughs, partly at how ridiculous their little celebration is--Who celebrates their birthday with ramyun and coffee?--but mostly so the warm bubble of emotion in his chest doesn’t choke him and bring tears to his eyes.

It isn’t much of a party, and they can’t even spend the entire day together, but Hongbin knows, at the end of the day, they would always come home to one another. 

That’s all the birthday gift he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
